ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Regina George
Regina George ''(played by Ace) ''is the daughter of Aphrodite. She is mostly known for being a raging bitch. Regina has unfortunately been at Camp for 5 years. Biography Regina's father is the owner of a small flower shop in Evanston, Illinois. He met Aphrodite on accident, accidentally rear-ending her; it was only his charming good looks and his apology with a bouquet of a dozen red roses that garnered his forgiveness, and also blossomed into a romance between them. While they dated, Regina's father's business only grew larger and larger, partly due to Aphrodite's help. Regina, however, only saw her mother as she grew up, and so to become like her and get her mother's recognition she decided from an early age to become fabulously famous. Once her mother left at the age of 7, she grew even worse and became much more of a brat. Her father, seeing how she was growing up, decided he had to do something to keep her from become addicted to the glitz and the glamour. Without any other real options, he sent her to Camp Half-Blood, knowing she would be safe there. However, this didn't change her personality one bit. She's still just as spoiled as ever, and she's going to make sure she's on top, even if she's stuck in a place like this. She's been at camp since she was fifteen, and her current desire is to make Camp Half-Blood a play in which she is the star. Physical Appearance Regina is 5'8, but with her shoes on she's usually around 5'11. She has a very thin, well-endowed frame, albeit with less muscle than most other campers. She has perfectly manicured French nails, flawless peach skin, and moderate length blonde hair. Her makeup is all imported from Korea, and her eyes are an emerald green. She has about a thousand different outfits, for all kinds of occasions, and most importantly she always wears a 24 karat gold necklace with the letter 'R' on it. Mental Appearance Strengths- Attractive: Just as with the rest of the Aphrodite kids, she's hot. Like, drop-dead gorgeous, if that kind of thing is your type. She pretty much always wears make-up, but still, it's hard to find flaw in her beauty. At least, on the outside. Manipulative: She's really good at getting others to do what she wants. One way or another. Agile: She's actually really flexible and fast if she needs to be, although she never usually uses this since she's wearing heels or doesn't want to break a sweat. Smart: In the devious sort of way, she's actually pretty clever. Weaknesses- Raging bitch: She has no real friends. Her personality allows for some people to want to follow her, but most people just dislike her. She knows how to handle herself socially, but she doesn't really have a confidant or anyone to talk to. Lack of fighting skills: Like most Aphrodite kids, she's not a good fighter. She has a dagger, and she kinda knows how to use it, but put her up against more than one enemy and she has no shot in a physical fight. If you piss her off though, you're in for a fight. Flying insects: Hates these. They're evil. Insecure: Deep down, she doesn't think she's all that perfect. If you can find out what she doesn't like about herself, you can take her down. Powers Regina's most known and most used power is Charmspeak. Charmspeak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill with it. Eventually, charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were commanded to do. It works better on males and those with weak wills. Her other power is anthokinesis. She is able to create various types of flowers which have different effects based on their scents. However, she can only create one type at a time. Additionally, the amount she can create is limited to a small area near her, although she is able to create a single especially potent flower moderately far away from time to time. Roses – Causes whoever smells it to have feelings of love. Jasmine – Causes whoever smells it to feel calm and focused, increasing defense. Frangipani – Causes whoever smells it to feel revitalized, increasing stamina. Dracunculus vulgaris (Stink Lily) – Causes whoever smells it to feel nauseous and disoriented. Cherry Blossom – Causes whoever smells it to gain increased attack power. Bird of Paradise – Causes whoever smells it to fall into a trance, making them believe that they have been transported to a tropical paradise. Poppy – Causes whoever smells it to feel drowsy, and eventually fall asleep if they continue to breathe it in. Dahlia – Causes whoever smells it to be cured of pain and minor illness, and the pollen can be rubbed on them to heal small wounds. Only one can be created at a time. Lotus – Causes whoever smells it to fall under Regina’s control, only lasts for about 5 minutes and it takes a while to bloom beforehand. Only one can be created at a time. She uses both of these abilities in concert to weaken her opponents, so she can take them down at her level of strength. Weapon Regina doesn't use a weapon; it would take away from her outfit. Her nails have drawn blood before, though. Trivia Regina has never actually dated anyone at Camp, or even had her first kiss. She's still looking for... the one. Category:Characters Category:Ace Category:Aphrodite Cabin Category:Half-Blood